WAV (Windows™ Wave audio format/file extension) and FLAC (Free Lossless Audio CODEC (Compression/Decompression Module (usually applied to audio data))) audio files may not be supported by all kinds of Bluetooth™-type transmitters. More generally, a loss of quality or a compression at the average rate (Bitrate) of the audio file is experienced by audiophiles and fans of music such that they may be limited in the choice of analog audio and microphone technologies that are wire based in order to achieve high quality lossless audio. There therefore is a need for a lossless high quality distortion free wireless audio transmitter and receiver.